Conventional disposable absorbent articles have typically employed adhesive fastening tapes for securing the article on a wearer. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,889 issued Aug. 9, 1955, to U. Chambers and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,462 issued Sep. 27, 1977, to L. Woon et al. Conventional adhesive tape fastening systems have employed adhesive tape tabs which include a non-adhesive section located at the distal free end of the tape tab. This adhesive-free region has typically referred to as a finger tab for facilitating the grasping of the end of the adhesive tape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,182 issued Oct. 25, 1977, to R. Mack describes an end tab formed by folding the end region of the tab back onto itself. Other adhesive tape structures have included a finger tab formed by placing a separate piece of material at the terminal free end of the tape member. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,971 issued Feb. 23, 1988, to P. Pape et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,114 issued Oct. 26, 1971, to T. Hamaguchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,480 issued Jan. 31, 1989, to V. Panza et al. Other articles have included a fastening system which extends along substantially the entire length of an ear section of the article. Still other conventional fastening systems have employed tapered fastening tabs where the user's end is relatively wide at the longitudinally extending sides of the diaper, and is tapered to a more narrow width at its distal end. For example, see European Patent 0 233 704 B1 of H. Burkhard et al.
Conventional fastening systems, such as those described above, have not provided an adequate level of dynamic fit in combination with a neat tailored appearance and reliable securement. Processes for producing such conventional fastening systems have not been adequate for producing improved fastening systems that have a greater capability of moving and adjusting to accommodate the stresses and displacements caused by an active wearer. As a result, the conventional methods have not been adequate for producing fastening systems which are configured to exhibit desired levels of reliable securement and comfort.